BRAND
by Icez Bluez
Summary: A.U Misao is Japan's top leading female fashion Consultant while Aoshi is the bad boy who rebels against his father Aoshi/Misao *Please read & review*
1. Default Chapter

Title: BRAND  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything  
  
Summary: A.U Misao is Japan's top leading female Managing Fashion consultant while Aoshi is the bad boy who rebels against his father a/m. Lots of OOCness  
  
I don't know why I wanted to join the fashion line but what inspired to join was my late mother's Dion White silk blouse. She had died of Stomach Cancer three ago before I joined that fashion line. Now here I am I in the backstage of Dion's Winter Special, as a Managing Fashion Consultant, adjusting the model's outfit, which was a black silk bustier dress with silver, rose at the left hip region. "Makimachi-san?" The model spoke up as I walk a few steps backward to see whether it still needs adjustment. "Hai?" "This is my first time on the catwalk and I don't know how to walk." I patted her reassuringly and said "Okay, I just have to teach you then. Watch me carefully." I began to do a catwalk for her "1,2,1,2,1. Just let your feet move in the rhythm to the music." She nodded at me and followed "1,2,1,2,1,2. I did! Thank you so much!" "Good, now show your walk up there! Just relax and do the walking." The model nodded her head before going up the stair to the catwalk. I sighed deeply and run outside, hoping that I would be able to see the success of the whole event that I had organize on my own.  
  
The event was going smooth as I had hoped, nothing had gone wrong. I felt someone standing beside me and I turned to face him. "Soujirou" He nodded his head in greeting and I returned the nod. Soujirou was my ex-boyfriend, was nearly my husband and my colleague. That baka had the nerve to go for a one-night stand after he proposed to me and while waiting for me to think. He had given me a week to think and just when I wanted to say 'yes' that baka confessed to me that he had a one-night stand. I was so pissed off that I broke off the relationship so now we are just good friends. "Misao, the event is smooth all thanks to you and also you got on a nice outfit." I had on a black sweater with a vest and long pants with black Nike track shoes while he had on a blue suit with a black tie and black leather shoes "Nice combination." I told him and went on watching the show "Thanks" Soujirou pardoned himself to go somewhere probably to mangle around with the models while I went back to the backstage where I go on busy doing my work.  
  
The event had ended smoothly, with no complaints or trouble and I was called into the managing Director's office. That morning I had on, a black sweater with black trench coat, a red scarf and a black pants with boots. I knocked on the door before entering. "Omasu-san, you wanted to see me?" Omasu was a lady in her early-forties, a strict but kind lady. "Hai. Well, the show went great yesterday. Congratulation." "Thank you." I bowed "And not only that." She dumped a file on her table and she seemed angry. "Misao, this is your medical report. You have low blood pressure from over- working and I am angry with you for that." "But…" "No buts, I going to give you one-week leave starting this very minute." "But my colleague can't coped without me." "With this leave, you can give them a chance from under your wings and be more independence." I looked at her pleadingly but from the stricter look from her face, I know that I could not argue with her so I turned and left the office for home quietly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside the Dion building was the morning rush hour. A taxi was struck in the Jam. "What a luck to stuck in a jam at this hour." The taxi driver sighed heavily and looked at his passenger in the mirror. "So where did you just came back from" Aoshi stopped staring at the Silver Dion building and looked at the driver "America" "Ah…America…so how long have you been away?" "Five years" Aoshi went back staring at the building to the big billboard beside it. On the billboard was an advertisement on the latest Dion's handbags. "I don't understand why ladies paid so much for just a branded bad?" said Aoshi "I have no idea too." What caught Aoshi's eyes was the lady with long hair, wearing all black coming out of the building then suddenly turning around and going back into the building. "Ah, we are finally moving."  
  
Twenty minutes later, outside a traditional wooden gate with a sign written 'Shinomori Tea Mansion' "Young man, I don't understand why you are here because I know this mansion belong to the Shinomoris and they are famous for their tea ceremonies. If I am not wrong, the current heir is the fourteen generation or is it the fifteen?" Before closing the door, Aoshi popped his head in and said, "The current heir is the fourteen generation and I am the fifteen generation." He shut the door and left the taxi driver with his mouth hanging. "Well I am back!" Aoshi walked across the traditional Japanese garden to the tearoom where he knew where his father would always be. He quickly slides opened the shoji to see a camera crew filming his father in the middle of a tea ceremony. Everyone turned and looked at him. Behind in another room, a lady of the name Sayo grasped "Aoshi-kun" "Oops…" Aoshi quickly bowed and shut the shoji.  
  
  
  
After the tea ceremony, Aoshi and his father Aoyama was in the room. "So you are finally back?" Aoshi nodded his head. "After spending five years away from home, without a letter that I can forgive you but turning up during a tea ceremony in a t-shirt with leather jacket and jean with boots and also a pierced ear that I cannot forgive you." "I am sorry." "Sorry? Do you know that responsibility is included when you take over this tea business?!" bellowed his father. There was silent between both father and son until there was an "Excuse me" Both heads turned toward the direction of the shoji was Sayo with a tray of two cups of tea. She left the tray on the table and left the room. "Sayo is a respectable girl" "So?" "She is your fiancée as her parents and I had arranged the marriage." "No way am I going to marry her and I think I am not going to take over this tea business. I go and find a better job than this." Aoshi stood up and left the room.  
  
TBC  
  
How and where would the both meet??  
  
Find out in Chapter 2…Please read and review…Thanks… 


	2. Zoo

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer applied- Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me at all.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews…*bowed gratefully* Here is Chapter 2  
  
The sunrays entered through the bamboo binds into the face of the still sleeping Misao. She opened one eye and looked at the time on the clock it was 8:30am. Immediately she jumped off the bed, kicking the blanket down and started "Ahh!! I am late!! Jiya, why didn't you wake me up?" Suddenly a reminder came to her overworked brain "Oh yeah, I am on leave." She run her hand through her messy hair and turned the knob of her room door, the smell of Jiya's delicious cooking hitting her in the nose. "Morning sleepy head." Greeted Jiya as he set a plate of pancakes on the table. Jiya was Misao's grandfather and also her father at the same time as Misao's mum was a single mum. "Morning Jiya, what's cooking?" as she sat down on the chair "Some pancakes, tempuras, salads and rice." "Jiya, wanna go touring with me?" Jiya stared at her as if she was crazy "What for? You never allowed Jiya on any of your trips with your friends. Go and ask your friends." "I did called them yesterday and they said that they can't as they are all busy and this leave was so sudden, not giving enough time to organize. So How?" "Can't Misao-chan. I have a tight planning ahead of me today. First- is to say 'Hi' to my old friends then meeting my friend for lunch then dancing all the way." "What a tight planning." Misao said sarcastically as she stuffed a tempura in her mouth before continuing "Then what am going to go? I am going crazy." "Go to the zoo then." "Zoo? Sound like a good idea."  
  
After breakfast, Misao headed to the zoo and was admiring the animals there suddenly questions popped into her mind "Who am I? What the reasons I came into this world for?" Feeling confused, she put both hands into the pockets of her trench coat before making her ways toward the baboon open enclosure where two couples were throwing food to the animal. She saw a table with metal bowls of bread and banana in it and read the sigh "Please pay ¥100 before taking. Thank you." Misao then took out her wallet and fished out ¥100, putting the money into the metal boy attached to the table. Before she could take a bowl, a large hand reached out and took the bowl she was about to take. "Hey!" Misao stared at the person angrily; she had no choice but to fish out another ¥100 and take another bowl.  
  
The guy who took the bowl, which she paid for, was tall and handsome with long bangs covering his face. He was wearing a black sweater with leather jacket and jeans. He had thrown all the food to the baboon and put back the empty bowl replacing his empty large hands with five more bowls without paying at all. "Hey Mr. you didn't pay for it!" Misao by now was pissed off. He looked at all and continued throwing the food to the monkeys. Misao too, continued throwing "I don't have the money for it." Misao stared at the guy beside her who had just spoken "I beg your pardon?" "I said that I don't have enough money to pay." "Then in the first place why did you take the food?" "Because I pitied the poor monkeys out there." The other two couple on the other side was staring at them and whispering, "Che, they don't have the sense to pay for it." Misao heard this, fished out another ¥500 putting it into the box. Suddenly he spoke up "Have you ever wondered who you are? And what the reasons you came into this world for" Misao was taken back "How did this guy know what I was thinking?" Just when she was about to ask him that question he had disappeared.  
  
After three bowls of feeding the monkeys, Misao sat down on the bench nearby, re-tying her ocean blue scarf around her neck as the wind had picked up. "It is a good thing that I had burdened myself up." She thought to herself. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, a black trench coat with PVC long black skirt with her hair tied up in braids. The guy from earlier came back and was now sitting beside her. "Coffee?" The guy offered a can of Pokka Black Coffee, which Misao took. "I thought you didn't had the money?" "Err...I had the money..." "How dare you!" "It is not my fault that you paid for it." "Fine! I shall this as a payment you owe me." "Since when did I owe you?" "Just now when I paid for your bowls." "Really? I didn't ask you to pay." He shot back and before taking a long sip of the coffee and continued, "Do you mind telling me why you ladies love carrying branded handbag?" The guy pointed to the Dion handbag she had on her lap. "Branded goods last longer then the 'normal' ones as each materials are first-class and carefully picked by the designers and each parts are made by different experts that is why branded goods last longer and therefore cost more." "Wow. You seemed to be an expert." "I am." "Then again, don't you find the women dumb enough to fish out so much on a handbag. They can always use the money for other better things." "It is the clothes that made a woman." "And it is the clothes that kills a woman." Misao tightened her grip on her handbag and then softened again as the questions came to her mind. "By the way, what do you mean by your question "Who am I?" and "What the reasons you came into this world for" "My questions? It is yours, I heard it when you was mumbling to yourself and I know the answer to your question." Misao's ocean-blue eyes sparkled "Really? Tell me!" "Can't, I got to go!" The guy stood up and jogs away, turning back to have a last look at her before he disappeared around a bend. Misao stood up and walked away slowly toward home "Hey, I never got your name." She thought to herself.  
  
Aoshi had earlier gone to the zoo for a job interview but was rejected as the director say that the woman would come to the zoo to look at him instead of the animals. He met the woman whom he saw coming out of the Dion building yesterday. Now he was in 7-11 buying magazine and a can of tea. Drinking up the last drop and dumping the can into the bin, he hailed down a taxi "Shinomori Tea Mansion" "Hai" He flipped through the magazine suddenly a page caught his eyes. It was the same lady at the zoo and the Dion building. On the left page in the middle was large picture of her in black sweater and long PVC skirt outside the Dion building and surrounding the large picture was small pictures of her doing various things such as her on the phone or at the computer. On the right page, the headline was 'Makimachi Misao- Dion's Star' with her interview and bits of information about her. Aoshi stared at her smiling pictures so now he know what to do next, with that he shut the magazine.  
  
TBC  
  
So what is on Aoshi' mind? What is he going to do next?.....find out in the next chapter 


	3. On to Kyoto!

BRAND  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me  
  
Author's note: Super Sorry for the extreme long update!!  
  
-Shinomori Mansion-  
  
Aoshi was sitting opposite his father, thinking about what to say. Finally in order to break the ice and silent, the father spoke up "Aoshi, stop wasting time. Tell me what the reasons on why you want to see me." Aoshi took a deep breath and said "I want to join the fashion line." "NO!" "Why not?" asked the disappointed Aoshi "Because you are going to have this tea business, so it is no use getting into the fashion line." "But--" "No buts, my words and decision is final!" Aoshi stood up angrily "You and your stupid decisions and arrangement!" He pushed the shoji opened, revealing Sayo carrying a tray of tea set. As he walked past Sayo, he whispered into her ear. "You are a bitch." and then walked away, leaving Sayo to drop the tray and start crying.  
  
-Children Playground-  
  
Misao was sitting down on the swing, using her feet to push herself gently forward and backward in a rhythm until two hands grabbed the chains of the swing, causing the rhythm to stop immediately. Misao looked up to see Soujirou settling down on the swing beside her. "Soujirou, what are you doing here?" "Just finished my work and on my home." "Oh, so how's life back at the office?" "Cool" Misao sighed deeply and looked up into the starless sky. "I want to be back at work." "But Omasu doesn't allow that." "I know, i am bored at home. By the way, how is Kaoru?" "Still on medical leave." "What? That long? It already been a month and i kind of miss her." "Why don't you pay her a visit then?" "Sound great, i guess i better get going or Jiya going to kill me." Misao stood up and smiled, looking down at Soujirou " I guess Good night then, Soujirou." She waved goodbye and run out of the playground and up the stair. Soujirou stared at the ground and thought "Why am i so dumb enough to go and have a one night stand?" He sighed deeply and got up, making his way back home.  
  
-Next morning-Makimachi  
  
Okina woke up when the sky was still dark, to find a note stuck to his alarm clock. "Don't tell me Misao run away?!" He grabbed the note and started reading "Dear Jiya, I went to visit Himura Kaoru and i borrow your bike. Don't worry, i will return it in one piece! - Your angel, Misao" Jiya gave a sigh of relief and then started screaming "What?! She took my precious Harley Davinson? How dare she? I gonna kill her for that, now the problem is how am i going to meet my pretty dance partner?"  
  
-Meanwhile on a highway to Kyoto-  
  
"Whoopppeeeeeeeeeeee!! Ride with the wind!!!" Hollered Misao as her long hair went along with the wind while riding on Jiya's black Harley Davinson. Wearing a black leather biker jacket and black leather tight pants and boots to go along.  
  
-Shinomori Mansion-  
  
"So he left last night and didn't come home at all?" asked Shinomori as he put away the bamboo whisker. The servant bowed and answer "Hai, he didn't come home at all. My spy said that he was aheading toward Kyoto." "Kyoto? Why Kyoto?" "I have no idea, Master Shinomori maybe he went there to look for a friend." "And what the friend's name?" "Himura Kenshin."  
  
-Himura-  
  
Aoshi was running around chasing after the little redheaded. "Stop right there, or else the big bad wolf would appear and eat you up!" Kenji (4 years) still continue running until he bumped into a leg and two huge hands reached down and picked him up. "Ah Ha! Uncle Aoshi got you and as your punishment for running all over the place naked and wetting the whole place. I have permission from your mom to eat you up!" Aoshi pretend biting Kenji in the tummy. "Mommmmm!!!!! Uncle Aoshi is eating me !!" Kaoru appeared in the doorway and sighed "Thanks Aoshi for looking after the naughty fart. He driving me crazy." "That's okay, you have to rest more after your last miscarriage." Kaoru's face saddened at the last word as last month she watch where she was going and she tripped causing a miscarriage, to lose the baby that Kenshin had been waiting for so long. "Kaoru, I er..sorry about that." "That's okay, it's already in the past. Kenshin said that breakfast is ready." "Okay, i be right down after i engulf this naughty little fart."Kaoru laughed and went out of the room. Aoshi wrapped Kenji in a big white towel, drying him up and then proceeded to put a t-shirt that says 'I love Mom and Dad' and a blue pants. "Uncle Aoshi? Are you really going to eat me up?" Aoshi smiled and ruffled Kenji's hair "Of course not, you are too adorable to be eaten. Come let go and eat the real thing called food." Hands in hands, they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm...It is delicious!!" commented Aoshi as he continued gobbling down the fried Tempura. Kenji laughed at this and said "Uncle Aoshi eat like a pig!" Kenshin laughed and stopped when Aoshi gave him a killer glare. "Er...Kenji, that is not nice." "That's okay. Kenji, listen up. One more time you calls me a pig, i going to turn you into a pig and eat you up like this." Aoshi gulped the whole unagi. Kenji's face paled. The door-bell interrupted what Aoshi was going to do next, he got up and walked toward the main door "Coming!" He turned the knob and came face to face with .....  
  
TBC  
  
BWahahaha.........who face izzit??........find out in the next chapter! Sorry if this chapter is too short... 


End file.
